


I believe I can fly

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flying, Frottage, M/M, Magical Accidents, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 17:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La seconda cosa di cui si accorge, alzandosi per uscire dal suo riparo di fortuna accovacciato dietro un muretto, è il pesante, ingombrante, enorme paio di fottutissime ali nere che gli sbuca dalla schiena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I believe I can fly

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _wing!porn_ del [COW-T #3.5](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/67487.html) (#CityAngels ftw!) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com) \+ _transformation_ @ [30 Ficlet Challenge](http://p-will.livejournal.com/70894.html).

La luce dell’esplosione si affievolisce lentamente, da bianco incandescente a bagliore tremulo, e appena è certo di essere al sicuro da altri incantesimi Clint abbassa le braccia da sopra la testa, riprende l’arco, apre gli occhi.  
  
La prima cosa di cui si accorge è che Loki è scomparso. Al suo posto, nello spiazzo in cima al grattacielo dove l’avevano circondato - o almeno così credevano - è rimasto solo un disegno intricato di rune e cerchi concentrici su cui la polvere non ha ancora cominciato a depositarsi.  
  
La seconda cosa di cui si accorge, alzandosi per uscire dal suo riparo di fortuna accovacciato dietro un muretto, è il pesante, ingombrante, _enorme_ paio di fottutissime ali nere che gli sbuca dalla schiena.  
  
« _Hawkeye, rapporto!_ »  
  
Per un secondo contempla l’idea di piantarsi una freccia in fronte da solo, ma alla fine si massaggia gli occhi con pollice e medio e si decide a riprendere la via della traballante scala antincendio per raggiungere gli altri, a terra, e affrontare le misure di sicurezza del caso.  
  
Al primo passo quasi perde l’equilibrio e cade nel vuoto per colpa delle sue nuove fantastiche _ali_. Dannazione.  
  
E nonostante tutto, non è nemmeno la cosa più brutta che gli abbia fatto Loki.  
  
*  
  
A Stark quasi scoppia una vena dal ridere. Rogers lo guarda con due occhi grandi come palle da tennis, Thor fa la faccia contrita che fa sempre dopo uno scontro con suo fratello, Natasha lo fissa, lo fissa e lo fissa, e Hulk chiede, incerto, “uccellino?”, facendo probabilmente pisciare addosso Stark (difficile dirlo con l’armatura). Coulson, Dio lo benedica, alza un sopracciglio ma oltre a quello non fa una piega, e dopo essersi assicurato che sì, non è ferito, sì, è ancora in possesso di tutte le sue facoltà mentali, _sì, Phil, sto bene_ , sguardo serio e una mano stretta al polso di Clint più per tenerlo ben ancorato alla realtà, per _sentire_ che è vivo, che per misurargli il battito, alla fine sparisce borbottando in una trasmittente di protocolli epsilon settantatré-a e di van abbastanza grandi da contenere un uomo adulto con un’apertura alare di circa tre metri.  
  
(Trattandosi della SHIELD, nessuno fa domande.)  
  
Gli scienziati, giù al Quartier Generale, hanno un orgasmo simultaneo e collettivo.  
  
Dopodiché Clint è troppo impegnato ad essere pungolato e misurato e testato da ogni parte per pensare poco più di _perché sempre a me_.  
  
*  
  
Lo lasciano andare dopo tre giorni. Quelli di Ricerca  & Sviluppo vorrebbe tenerlo sotto osservazione per sempre, per poter sbavare ancora un po’ sulle sue miracolose appendici e inventare nuovi e meravigliosi esami invasivi cui sottoporlo, ma dal reparto di Medicina confermano che è tutto a posto - che, nonostante la comparsa improvvisa di _un fottuto paio di ali_ , non ci sono stati danni alla struttura ossea, la sua muscolatura regge il peso in maniera che ha letteralmente del magico, e, in sostanza, è in perfetta salute (anche se il colesterolo è un po’ altino) - e perciò non c’è motivo per cui debba restare ancora sotto osservazione.  
  
Clint è già fuori dalla porta prima che quelli di R&S abbiano il tempo di scoppiare a piangere per la perdita del loro nuovo giocattolino preferito.  
  
Alla fine va alla Stark Tower. Anche se Stark si è superato per costruire un appartamento a ognuno di loro - solo il meglio del meglio, per gli Avengers! - e continua a insistere con una perseveranza che ha del maniacale che _mi casa es tu casa_ e che sarebbe solo comodo e conveniente se si trasferissero tutti da lui, Clint è affezionato a casa sua, grazie tante. Troppo rumore, troppo caos, troppa gente sempre tra i piedi e troppe battute sui volatili, a casa di Stark; il _suo_ appartamento non sarà una reggia, ma l’ha scelto lui e c’è tutta la sua roba, amorevolmente accumulata in anni e anni di souvenir da missioni all’estero, e soprattutto c’è della privacy.  
  
Il problema è che lui ha tre metri di ali in spalla e che il suo è un appartamento di un centinaio (scarso) di metri quadrati all’ottavo piano di un palazzo con scale strette come catacombe e un ascensore grande come una scatola di scarpe, per cui Stark Tower sia.  
  
Può sempre buttare giù da un balcone la prima persona che prova a dire “piccione” in sua presenza, dopotutto.  
  
In più c’è anche una piccola cosa che vorrebbe provare…  
  
*  
  
«Sei sicuro che funzionerà?» chiede Phil, per l’ennesima volta, e Clint… non se la sente di biasimarlo. Sono veramente in alto, dopotutto.  
  
Gli scienziati non ne avevano idea. I test, avevano detto, si erano rivelati inconcludenti - o, nelle parole di Stark, _non sappiamo neanche da che parte guardare i risultati_ \- e un centinaio di simulazioni non aveva portato a nulla di concreto. Nemmeno Thor aveva saputo dirgli qualcosa, pur con la sua esperienza in fatto di Loki, magia, e magia di Loki. Nemmeno _i computer di Stark_ avevano potuto dargli una risposta chiara, definitiva, e soprattutto certa al cento per cento.  
  
Non hanno la minima idea se le ali di Clint siano adatte a sostenerlo durante il volo, ma Clint lo sa. Se lo _sente_.  
  
«Ho mai fatto qualcosa di avventato?» dice, e Phil si lascia sfuggire un verso incredulo ma ha la gentilezza di non commentare.  
  
Clint ruota le spalle, per allentare la tensione, e sente tutta una nuova serie di muscoli rispondere al movimento, sente la cartilagine flettersi e l’aria passargli tra le piume e la punta delle ali sfiorare il terreno, e pensa _okay_.  
  
Si issa sul parapetto di cemento e si ferma accanto a Phil, impalato a braccia conserte con il vento che gli agita la cravatta e gli scompiglia i capelli, immobile e solido come una statua, imperturbabile anche con i piedi a meri centimetri dal vuoto. Clint stacca gli occhi da lui e guarda verso il basso.  
  
… certo che sono veramente, _veramente_ in alto.  
  
«Okay,» pensa o dice o urla, non ne è sicuro con il vento che fischia tutt’intorno e il cuore che gli batte in gola come se volesse uscire e lanciarsi di sotto al suo posto, e deglutisce. «Okay,» ripete, e per la prima volta, con la punta degli stivali appoggiata sul nulla e l’intera New York sotto di loro, una distesa infinita di luci e persone in movimento che scintillano nell’aria brillante del tramonto, un mare di metallo e asfalto che sembra così _lontano_ \- per la prima volta, ora, dubita.  
  
Phil, senza aggiungere altro, gli stringe una mano.  
  
Clint si volta, e lo spettacolo di Manhattan non è _niente_ in confronto all’uomo che ha accanto. Phil sorride con un angolo della bocca, e strizza piano le dita tra le sue, e lo fissa con due occhi impossibili - seri e lucidi e brucianti, e si vede che ha paura, è palese, ma altrettanto palese è la pura e semplice _fiducia_ con cui lo sta guardando, e per un attimo Clint si sente così leggero che potrebbe volare persino senza ali.  
  
«Vai,» mormora Phil. Clint annuisce, fa un respiro profondo, gli pianta un bacio in bocca, leggero e fulmineo, e prima di poterci ripensare ancora distende le ali e si lancia e -  
  
E -  
  
Ed è terrificante, è indescrivibile, è _perfetto_.  
  
*  
  
Non sa quanto tempo sia passato. Potrebbe essere un’ora, potrebbero essere pochi minuti, potrebbe essere una vita, l’unica cosa certa è che il sole è diventato una palla di fuoco ed è sprofondato oltre l’orizzonte e ora ci sono solo gli ultimi momenti di luce del crepuscolo ad avvolgere la città in un bagliore dorato.  
  
Non sa quanto tempo sia passato, ma anche se c’è una voce nella sua testa che gli dice di non smettere mai più sa che è ora di tornare a terra.  
  
Perciò punta il tetto della Stark Tower e si lancia a tutta velocità contro Phil.  
  
«Problemi di atterraggio?» lo sente tossire sotto di sé, ancora senza fiato per la caduta, mentre gli lancia un’occhiataccia giusto per fare un po’ scena. Clint si sente il cuore esplodere in petto e il sangue turbinare nelle vene, rimbombandogli nelle orecchie più forte del vento, e vorrebbe fare così tante cose tutte insieme - ridere e tremare e baciare Phil e urlare e _volare_ , di nuovo, per sempre - che le ali gli fremono sulla schiena e si sente come sospeso nel vuoto, in caduta libera, fuori controllo, perciò appoggia la fronte contro quella di Phil e chiude gli occhi, sforzandosi di riprendere fiato. Le mani di Phil gli accarezzano il collo, calde e rassicuranti, come ancore in mezzo alla tempesta, e Clint si schiaccia contro di lui in cerca di tutto il contatto possibile.  
  
«No, tutto sotto controllo.» C’è un sorriso enorme sulla sua faccia, lo sente, ma per quanto cerchi di contenersi non può farci nulla. «Sono atterrato precisamente dove volevo.»  
  
Sente uno sbuffo d’aria contro la mandibola e un rumore strano, un po’ soffocato, e poi un altro, più forte, finché Phil non sta ridendo di gusto sotto di lui, con quella sua risata brillante e contagiosa che non si concede mai in pubblico ma cui Clint non sa proprio resistere. Ridono insieme per lunghi, catartici minuti, gambe intrecciate e nasi che si sfiorano, con le dita di Phil che gli massaggiano gentilmente la nuca e le ali di Clint che si muovono placide al ritmo della sua risata, e quando infine riescono a calmarsi Clint non può non infilargli la lingua in gola.  
  
Il cuore non ha mai smesso di martellargli in petto, ma ora è con una sfumatura vagamente diversa.  
  
«Ehi,» mormora Phil sulle sua labbra quando si staccano per riprendere fiato, la bocca appena piegata in un sorriso e lo sguardo così colmo d’affetto che è quasi un colpo fisico.  
  
«Ehi,» risponde Clint, sfiorandogli la gola con la punta del naso mentre l’adrenalina che gli scorre in corpo si acquieta in qualcosa di più caldo e dolce che gli scalda il petto e scivola poi verso il basso. Phil fa un verso contento e piega la testa all’indietro, offre il collo all’esplorazione di Clint, si sistema sotto di lui in una maniera così innocente che per un secondo Clint quasi crede che sia casuale, e facendo scivolare le braccia attorno alle sue spalle gli accarezza cautamente la base delle ali.  
  
Il brivido di piacere che lo attraversa come un fulmine lungo tutta la spina dorsale è una sorpresa tanto per lui quanto per Phil.  
  
«Uhm,» dice, sbattendo le palpebre. Non ha la minima idea di cosa stia succedendo ma Phil ha questo sguardo, adesso - lo sguardo attento e affilato che dedica solo ai problemi più affascinanti, e non esiste universo in cui quell’espressione non faccia _cose_ alla libido di Clint.  
  
«Posso…?» sussurra Phil, e Clint ha la gola troppo secca per rispondere, può solo annuire con forza e mordersi le labbra quando le dita di Phil gli sfiorano di nuovo l’attaccatura dell’ala destra e poi risalgono, lente e leggere, lungo l’arcata.  
  
Non era mai successo prima. Sono tre giorni che tutto il mondo ha le mani immerse nelle sue ali e non una sola volta si era sentito così. (E per fortuna, riflette distrattamente, non vorrebbe mai trovarsi in certe condizioni per colpa di _Stark_.) Non sa se il volo abbia sbloccato qualcosa, non sa se sia semplicemente Phil ad essere speciale, fatto sta che ogni carezza è come una scarica elettrica ad ogni nervo e ormai non c’è più modo di far passare la sua erezione per un semplice effetto collaterale dell’adrenalina.  
  
E Phil sotto di lui è così concentrato, la fronte corrucciata e un’espressione seria che sembrerebbe quasi scientificamente distaccata, non fosse per il rossore che gli colora le guance e la scintilla nel suo sguardo che è tutto meno che scientifica. Si lecca le labbra e poi gli accarezza le ali come un esperimento - indugia all’attaccatura, dove la pelle si fonde con l’osso (Clint trattiene il fiato e abbandona il capo in avanti), passa il palmo della mano lungo tutto l’osso (Clint trema e deve puntare i gomiti a terra ai lati della sua testa per non cadere), infila le dita nel folto delle sue ali e le fa scorrere tra le piume (il bacino di Clint scatta in avanti contro la gamba di Phil, e Clint impreca piano).  
  
È una tortura, e Clint non vuole che smetta _mai_.  
  
«Phil-» soffia tra i denti, con la fronte imperlata di sudore nel tentativo di stare fermo e non strusciarsi senza pudore contro di lui come un tredicenne frustrato, ma Phil gli bacia la fronte e la bocca e gli accarezza i capelli con la mano al momento non occupata a pettinare le sue piume e farlo impazzire. «Va tutto bene, Clint, va tutto bene, ci sono qui io,» dice, e preme una coscia tra le gambe di Clint, e Clint vorrebbe quasi piangere dal sollievo.  
  
Dopodiché è solo sensazione pura - le mani di Phil su di lui, sui suoi fianchi, sulla sua schiena, _sulle sue ali_ , le dita che gli passano tra le piume lasciandosi dietro una scia di minuscole scariche elettriche, la gamba forte tra le sue contro cui si preme con vaga disperazione, annaspando in cerca del piacere che sente così vicino, così dannatamente _vicino_ , finché Phil non stringe una manciata di piume tra le dita e strattona piano e Clint viene con esplosioni di luce bianca impresse nelle palpebre.  
  
Si rende conto, minuti dopo, quando è riuscito a riconnettere qualche neurone, che non è crollato solo perché le sue ali hanno deciso autonomamente di sorreggerlo. Phil le sta ancora accarezzando, delicatamente, e ora la sensazione non è più devastante come prima ma gli riempie ugualmente il petto di un senso leggero di contentezza, come una coperta calda nel mezzo dell’inverno che ti fa sentire sicuro e protetto.  
  
«Tutto bene?»  
  
Clint sospira felice e passa le labbra sul collo di Phil, più una carezza che un bacio, stiracchiandosi contro di lui come un gatto. Phil trattiene di colpo il fiato, schiacciato sotto di lui, e _oh_ , pensa Clint, si stava dimenticando di qualcosa.  
  
Ignora l’appiccicosa situazione nei propri pantaloni mentre si tira su e si dedica a slacciare quelli di Phil, ghignando da orecchio a orecchio perché se non è amore rovinare un paio di Armani per farci venire sopra il tuo ragazzo, cosa lo è? Phil tenta di protestare che è notte, ed è tardi, e dovrebbero rientrare perché c’è un letto giusto al piano di sotto, ma tutte le rimostranze gli muoiono in gola quando Clint traccia il contorno della sua erezione fasciata dai boxer con la lingua.  
  
Verrà il momento di rientrare e comportarsi da Agenti, di preoccuparsi, di cercare una cura - ma _adesso_ , qui e ora, possono dimenticare per un po’ il resto del mondo, circondati dall’abbraccio amorevole delle ali di Clint, dove sono al sicuro ed è tutto elettrizzante, indescrivibile, e perfetto.


End file.
